1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal structure.
The present invention more particularly relates to a seal structure which provides a waterproof structure of a wiring body extending while passing through a case member of an electronic equipment such as a portable terminal, a PDA, a personal computer or the like.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In an early portable terminal, a vertically longer tabular shape is a mainstream, however, there are a foldaway portable telephone in which a case member of the portable telephone is divided into an upper case member and a lower case member so as to be superposed, and is opened and closed around a rotation shaft which is provided in one side thereof, and a rotary type in which a rotation shaft is provided vertically to a superposing surface of a case member of a portable telephone which is divided into an upper case member and a lower case member so as to be superposed, and the upper case member is rotated at 180 degree with respect to the lower case member around the rotation shaft so as to be expanded.
Further, there is a slide type in which an upper case member is slid with respect to a lower case member, by setting a slide rail in a superposing surface or employing a tunnel structure in a case member of a portable telephone which is divided into the upper case member and the lower case member so as to be superposed.
However, in the conventional slide type portable telephone, there has been such a problem that it has a weakness for an intrusion of a liquid.
Particularly, there has been such a problem that if a liquid travels into an inner portion of the case member through a flexible wiring board for connecting the upper case member and the lower case member so as to be attached to a connecter, an electric trouble is caused.
Accordingly, as a structure which seals a through hole of a case member of an electronic equipment as shown in FIG. 9, there has been an aspect using a gasket in which bush-shaped seal members 300 and 300 are integrally formed in a flexible wiring board 200 (Japanese Utility Model No. 3127071 and Japanese Patent Republication No. 2006-095382).
However, it is necessary to seal a case member and a wiring member in a thin space between two case members within an electronic equipment such as a slide portion of a slide type portable terminal. In the case that the bush-shaped seal members 300 and 300 are used, a cross sectional area of the seal members 300 and 300 themselves can not help becoming significantly large. Therefore, a thickness of the case member of the slide type portable terminal to which the seal members 300 and 300 are fitted and fixed becomes thicker, and it is hard to arrange it in a small gap such as a slide portion of the slide type portable terminal.
Therefore, this kind of seal structure has come to a factor which obstruct a thin structure of the slide type portable terminal.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a seal structure which is provided with a space member to which a tabular wiring member is inserted, and a coating body sealing a wiring member and a spacer member, and is structured such that the coating body is constructed by a lid member opposing to the spacer member, and an adhesive agent layer occluding a gap between the spacer member and the lid member while filling in a part of the wiring member, and a step between the wiring member and the spacer member is filled with the adhesive agent layer (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-135740).
However, due to a method of filling in the gasp by using the adhesive agent per the portable terminal, it has taken a lot of labor hour and time to execute, and a dispersion in quality has been brought about between the portable terminals.
Further, the method of filling in the gap generated between the wiring member and the case member with the adhesive agent or the like has caused such a problem that it becomes hard to disassemble and reassemble.